


Enjoying the madness or How John Watson became involved with both of the Holmes brothers pt 7

by crazycatt71



Series: The Madness Series [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom John Watson, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sub Mycroft, Sub Sherlock, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys enjoy some smutty fum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying the madness or How John Watson became involved with both of the Holmes brothers pt 7

**Author's Note:**

> This contains consensual sibling incest

John woke from the light doze he had drifted into to a warm nuzzling on his neck.  He smiled as he looked at Sherlock curled against his side, his lips lightly teasing the skin of John’s neck.

“John.” Sherlock murmured as he moved up to John’s ear.

“What, Beautiful?” John asked.

“You should fuck Mycroft.” Sherlock purred, his rich voice sending shivers down John’s back.

John turned his head to look at Mycroft, who was laying on John’s other side, his chin resting against John’s hip as he looked up at John. John ran a hand over the back of his head.

“Oh I should, should I?” John asked.

“Yes, you should.” Sherlock said, his breath tickling John’s ear. “You would most definitely enjoy his ass on your cock.”

The mentioned part of John’s anatomy stirred with interest at Sherlock’s words. Mycroft’s eyes widened and he licked his lips as John’s lounge bottoms began to tent. He wiggled his body as close as he could get against John’s and reached out a hand , stopping just before he actually touched John. He looked up at John, eyes begging for permission. John shook his head no. Mycroft pouted as he lowered his hand.

“Do you have any suggestions on how I should fuck Mycroft?” John asked Sherlock.

Sherlock sat up and looked at John, his eyes narrowing for a moment before he smiled and nodded.

“You should let him ride you so he can do all the work and you can just lay back and enjoy it.” he said.

John cocked his head to one side as he thought Sherlock’s idea over for a minute.

“That sounds like a great idea.” he said. “Why don’t you put that pretty mouth to work getting me ready.”

Sherlock hooked his thumbs into the waistband of John’s lounge bottoms and yanked them off. Mycroft moaned as John’s cock sprang free. He whimpered as Sherlock settled between John’s legs and began to lick John’s cock from root to tip. John tangled the fingers of one hand in Sherlock’s curls to hold his head still as he pushed the head of his cock against Sherlock’s lips until they parted to allow his cock to push into his mouth. John hummed softly as Sherlock began to bob his head, taking more of John’s cock until he was deep throating him. John grabbed a handful of Mycroft’s hair and yanked him up. He crushed their mouths together, biting Mycroft’s lip until he whimpered. Mycroft rubbed against John, his cock leaving a streak of pre-cum on his hip as John plundered his mouth, thrusting his tongue into every nook and cranny.

John pushed Mycroft back and took a deep breath to steady his nerves as they buzzed with the sensations Sherlock’s mouth was causing.

“Off.” he ordered Sherlock, pushing him off his cock.

He sat up with his back against the headboard.

“You, on, now.” he ordered Mycroft, “Face that way.” he said as he pointed at the foot of the bed.

Mycroft scrambled to straddle John’s lap with his back to him as Sherlock quickly slicked up John’s cock. Sherlock held John’s cock as he guided Mycroft into position. Mycroft happily sighed as he felt the head of John’s cock enter him.  He let out a startled yelp as Sherlock grabbed his hips and quickly yanked him down until his ass touched John’s thighs.

Sherlock looked at John and smiled. John quirked a questioning eyebrow.

“You just lay back and enjoy.” Sherlock said, “I shall instruct Mycroft.”

John waved a hand in a get on with it motion and then crossed his arms behind his head.

Sherlock pressed close against Mycroft’s side as he pressed his lips to his brother’s ear.

“John wants it nice and leisurely so take your time and go real slow.” he whispered.

Mycroft shivered and began to move. Sherlock grabbed his hips.

“Slow.” he growled. “You want that thick, hard cock in your ass, so take as much time as you can to let it slide out of you.”

Mycroft slowed his movements until he was barely moving. John closed his eyes and took long slow breaths, willing himself to be still as Mycroft’s ass moved at a snail’s pace along his cock. When just the head of John’s cock remained inside Mycroft, Sherlock yanked on his hips, pulling him down hard on it.

“You like having your ass full so you want it back inside you as quick as possible.” Sherlock told him.

Mycroft nodded in agreement and began to slowly rise up again.

“John’s cock feels good doesn’t it?” Sherlock asked, “It’s thick and hard and fills you up.”

Mycroft moaned his agreement. John bit the inside of his cheek to keep from adding a moan of his own. Sherlock’s voice was a warm, wicked caress, sliding along John’s skin as Mycroft’s ass slid along his cock. John grunted when Mycroft slammed back down on his cock again. Sherlock looked at him for moment and then grinned. He grabbed the lube that he had tossed aside earlier and slicked up Mycroft’s cock, stroking and squeezing it until Mycroft was panting. When Mycroft shoved down on John, Sherlock grabbed him, holding him still as he straddled him. Mycroft’s eyes almost popped out of his head as Sherlock sank his ass down onto his cock.

“John would like a little more stimulation,” Sherlock told Mycroft, “ so you had better fuck both of us like you mean it.”

Mycroft wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s waist and thrust up into him and then pushed back onto John as hard as he could. Sherlock wrapped his arms around Mycroft’s neck, holding the back of his head as he drove in for a kiss.

“Come on, Brother,” Sherlock taunted when he pulled back for air, “you can fuck harder than that.”

John groaned as Mycroft increased his pace, grunting with the effort as he rocked back and forth between Sherlock’s ass and John’s cock.

“John’s cock feels sooooo  good slamming into your ass doesn’t it.” Sherlock growled, his voice thick and ragged.

He ground down on Mycroft, forcing him down on John.

“John’s so close to coming.” Sherlock told Mycroft, “You want that, don’t you? You want John to fill your ass with his cum.”

Mycroft couldn’t form words, his brain was awash with pleasure so he just moaned.

“Then fuck him, fuck him as hard as you can so he’ll cum in your ass.” Sherlock ordered as he bit down on Mycroft’s earlobe.

Mycroft howled as he moved even faster. John could feel the fire burning in his gut start to spread down to his groin. He grabbed Mycroft’s hips and thrust into him as he came down.  He pressed his lips to Mycroft’s other ear.

“Cum when I do.” he whispered.

Mycroft nodded. John grabbed the back of Sherlock’s head and pulled him down do he could whisper in his ear.

“Cum when I do.”

Sherlock nodded and reach down to grab his own cock.  He stroked and pulled as Mycroft grabbed his head and kissed him, biting on his lips and tongue. John thrust up into Mycroft a couple more times and then pulled him down hard.

“Now!” he ordered as he came, his cock pulsing and throbbing.

Mycroft and Sherlock’s voices blended  into one long cry as they came. John held Mycroft still as he pumped into his ass a couple more times and then went still himself. Sherlock ground down until Mycroft’s cock was in his ass as deep as it would go, clenching his muscles to milk every last drop of cum out of his brother as his own cock twitched and jerked against Mycroft’s stomach.

With a grunt, Sherlock lifted himself off of Mycroft and flopped backward onto the bed. Mycroft moved off of John and collapsed beside him. For half an hour, the sound of breathing, first ragged and then slower, calmer filled the air. John sank down onto his back and closed his eyes. He smiled as he felt two bodies moved up the bed to lay beside him. Without opening his eyes he wrapped his arms around his subs.

“Did I not tell you, you would enjoy fucking Mycroft?” Sherlock asked.

“You did.” John agreed.

He stroked a hand down Mycroft’s back as he pulled Sherlock in close enough to kiss.

“I think you missed a career opportunity.” John told Sherlock when they broke apart.

“What would that be?’ Sherlock asked.

“Phone sex,” John replied, “With that voice of yours you’d make a killing.”

Mycroft chuckled, his breath tickling John’s chest.

“Indeed.” Sherlock huffed.

“You have a wickedly sexy voice and you know exactly how to use it.” John told him.

“Shall I use it to tell you what you should do to Mycroft next?’ Sherlock asked in a voice several octaves lower than normal.

Mycroft squeaked and wiggled against John. John laughed and pulled Sherlock down into a kiss, swallowing any suggestions he was about to make.

 


End file.
